Problem: On Monday, Stephanie and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.68 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 79.46 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 73.08 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Stephanie in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Daniel was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ Daniel was 6.38 seconds faster than Stephanie.